fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
Fossil Fighters: Champions
Fossil Fighters: Champions Topics: ''Fossil Fighters: Champions ''(スーパーカセキホリダー, Super Fossil Diggers) is the sequel to the original Fossil Fighters. It is known to have over 140 Vivosaurs, and a new function that allows players to Super Revive Vivosaurs into stronger forms. The game was released on November 18 2010 in Japan. The game was officially announced for a western localization in June 2011 at Nintendo's E3 presentation, and the game came out on November 18, 2011 titled as Fossil Fighters: Champions. Features Fossil Fighters: Champions expands on the features present in the original Fossil Fighters and, in many cases, introducing new options as well. The player can now choose to be either a boy or a girl at the start of the game and unlike the first you are given a choice of one of four starter vivosaurs (one for each element except Neutral and Legendary (You will be able to find that Vivosaur at Treasure Lake and Hot Spring Heights)). Also you can use auto to let the game battle for you and you can rotate your team. List of Vivosaurs Gameplay remains largely unchanged although aesthetic changes have been made to much of the game; the graphics are now much more detailed and character models and the environments appear much more complex than the previous game. Most of the gameplay changes that have taken place are present in the Revival process with items now available which extend the period of time available and another which reveals weak points in the fossil rocks known as Buster Points. New kinds of fossil rocks can now be found; curious rocks are flipped over to reveal more of the fossil and giant fossils which don't fit on the screen and must be moved around to reveal their full extent. Perhaps the biggest change to gameplay is the addition of Super Revivals which come in both Silver and Gold, with gold revivals changing the appearance and abilities of some of the Vivosaurs. Quests Sidequests were present in the first Fossil Fighters, but they are now named, and a list of them is provided by the Info Clerk in the Fossil Guild. See List of Quests. Additionally, Side Quests are now a major part of "leveling up," the feature directly tied to FP recharge, whereas in FF this was linked only to plot events. Some specific sidequests, like Egg-xact Timing, include in-game access to Fossil Rocks of the Chickens. Dig Sites (In Order of Unlock) *Treasure Lake *Jungle Labyrinth *Mt. Krakanak *Rainbow Canyon *Hot Spring Heights *Icegrip Plateau *Bonehemoth *Dusty Dunes *Petrified Woods *Seabed Cavern you can only access this once *BareBones Brigade Base *Stone Pyramid Major Characters *Hero *Todd *Joe Wildwest *Pauleen *Rupert *Zongazonga *Princess Pooch *Joanie *Stella *Terry *Kent *Cole *Lester *Lola *Digadig Chieftain *FossilDig CEO *Minister Pomposa *Robinson *Don Boneyard *Prof. Scatterly *Trip Cera *Ty Ranno Transcript Main Article: Fossil Fighters: Champions Transcript Reception IGN: 7.5 Nintendo Power: 8.0 Trivia *The two announcers have been changed from human to dinosaur announcers, Ty Ranno and Trip Cera . *Rosie Richmond , King Dynal , Duna , and Raptin return in Fossil Fighters Champions. *The cleaning room looks more futuristic than the original. *There has been the addition of animated cutscenes that are in 3D. The animated cutscenes will have words appear on the screen as you watch. *You can view the english website here *You can view the japanese website here *The city VMM's are now green. *Damage done while cleaning now turns the fossil purple rather than green. *Some Vivosaurs are now harder to find, including new ones like E-Raptor and Argento, as well as Vivosaurs from the original Fossil Fighters, such as Guan, Tarbo, and Igua. *There are 60 new vivosaurs including Raja, Krypto, and Aeros. *Using Miraculous fossils, vivosaurs can evolve into super evolvers T-Rex Lord, Giga Raja, etc. *Using Wondrous fossil rocks, you can change the color and stats of any vivosaur through Super Revival. *All wondrous and miraculous fossil rocks can be used on any Vivosaur, but only certain Vivosaurs evolve from the use of Miraculous Fossil Rocks. *There are now three islands instead of one. They are linked by regular helicopter flights. *Dig sites are on the island, not separated and accessable only by a boat. *Now the game uses Nintendo Wi-Fi conection for battles and special downloads. *The new game now added two new vivosaur families, called Boneysaurs and Zombiesaurs, respectively. *The two legendary Vivosaurs, Frigi and Igno, have recieved extensive redesigns, but have been "nerfed" by having lower stats and more expensive moves. *All of the dinaurian Vivosaurs, except for Dinomaton, have also been "nerfed", with having Dynal nowhere near as powerful as he was in the original game. *Once the player has successfully revived every vivosaur in the game, the Completionist Mask is earned. However, it has changed from a knight's helmet to a golden fossil head. *There is another crime syndicate, called the BareBones Brigade, rather than the BB Bandits. *The new main villians are Don Boneyard and Zongazonga, in order. *The Caliosteo Cup is the only tournament that has a "super" version of itself. *This is the only title of Fossil Fighters that was changed when it came to the U.S. Gallery Super-Fossil-Fighters-Cover-1-.jpg|Japanese Boxart Category:Fossil Fighters Games